


Zikhron (memory)

by Jcat06172



Series: Zikaron (Memory) [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcat06172/pseuds/Jcat06172
Summary: Tali and Ziva are reunited





	Zikhron (memory)

**Author's Note:**

> The Hebrew was translated by a friend of mine. Just to clarify, still Caught By The Light. More notes at the end.  
> Update: Big thank you to seraphdean for correcting the Hebrew!

Tony brought Ziva home.  
He told her to stay, and wait.  
He would bring Tali to her. 

He drove to the school,  
And pulled Tali out of class right then. 

“Where are we going da?” Tali asked. 

“Home.” He responded. 

They arrived, pulling into the driveway.  
Ziva looked out through the curtain.  
She saw Tali, getting out of the car. 

The light caught her form,  
beautifully illuminating her features that mirrored her mother.  
Except the eyes. 

She had Tony’s eyes. 

Tali stared at Ziva through the window.  
She stopped walking, stopped moving.  
Her breath caught in her throat.

It couldn't be her. She was dead.  
Even the memories of her,  
were gone and buried. 

They hurt to think about.  
But she was there.  
Dead memories resurfaced.  
Ema. 

“Ema!” Tali called, finding her voice.  
Tali bolted inside, crashing into Ema’s arms.  
Her smell, she remembered it so well. 

Ema hugged her tightly.  
“Yeled sheli.” She whispered in Hebrew.

Tony walked in.  
He saw, mother and daughter holding each other for the first time  
in 11 years. 

Ziva reached for him.  
Tony wrapped his arms around both of them.

“Ani ohev otach.”  
He said softly in Hebrew. 

A single tear of joy leaked from Tony’s eye.  
His family was almost whole again.  
Only one thing was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ema- mother  
> yeled sheli- my child   
> Ani ohev otach- I love you   
> Yom Ha'Zikaron- memory

**Author's Note:**

> Ema- mother  
> Sheli yeled- my child  
> Ani ohev otach- I love you  
> Zikaron- memory 
> 
> If any of these are wrong, please tell me, I'd like to fix them asap!


End file.
